


irises

by atavxnhxlen



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Trohley - Freeform, im in love with this fic, this is super gay and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavxnhxlen/pseuds/atavxnhxlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where if your soulmate dyes their hair, your eyes turn into that color and you wish your soulmate wont change it again because you really like this shade in your eyes. but once you finally met them, their eyes returned to their real color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	irises

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was maybe a bit sloppy. im tired, its like 1am, and i wanted to get this written. hope u lovelies enjoy<3
> 
> disclaimer: listen. some of this information might be a tad inaccurate but. i gotta fit it into the story man. thank u if you read it tho. ily.

joe's eyes had always been a sienna brown color, ever since he was born.   
he had heard stories from his friends all about how their eyes fluctuated colors, from dark, beautiful violets to neon blues. even his best friend patrick's were black and red at one point. not that he was complaining, but he kinda wished his soulmate would change his hair color. just for the fun of it.

andy's eyes, however, had changed every couple of years.   
his mom's eyes were a pristine hazel color. but andy's own eyes had stayed a dark brown until he was about 18.  
from then on, his eyes had changed color from brown to bright blond, to dark blue, and to a rose pink (which was his personal favorite.) he had simply fallen in love with every color his soulmate dyed his hair.

andy sighed as he drove, 'enter sandman' by metallica accompanying him on his trip to from milwaukee to chicago.   
his friend pete practically /begged/ him to come down to watch his band play because "you love and support me and i would do the same for you, hurley!!" andy chuckled at petes distressed tone when he called him earlier in the week. "its our first show, dude! you gotta come watch us!"

andy chuckled as he pulled into a reststop a couple hours out from chicago to hopefully get some snacks and to use the restroom.   
but he noticed something, different, when he looked in the mirror. his eyes were no longer the firey red color his soulmate's hair used to have, and is instead back to its original dark brown. "oh," andy simply said to himself, finishing drying his hands, making his way out back to his car.

questions swirled in the boy's mind as he drove.   
"why did, well, whoever change their hair back to their natural color?" andy pondered. "wouldn't be the shit if i met them at this show?" he smiled to himself, occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror; a part of him happy he has his original eye color back.

 

"ANDY!" pete shouted, as andy pulled up to the run-down, only slightly frightening venue.   
"hey pete," andy smiled, getting out of his car when pete ambushed him with a huge hug.  
"im so glad you made it omigosh," pete said giddily. "youre gonna fuckin' LOVE this show, dude, trust me" pete said, grabbing andy by the arm and dragging him into the venue, where pete's band has started setting up. 

the show goes by pretty quickly, andy's attention more focused on the particularly cute guitarist, whose passionate guitar playing was just adorable to andy.

"hey, andy, i know you dont drink and all," pete  said, "but do you wanna hang out with the band and some of our friends?" he questioned, eager ginger-brown eyes pleading with andy to say 'yes'

"sure, dude" andy replied, following pete backstage. he didnt wanna go for shits and giggles with pete and his brofriends, he was more interested in striking up a conversation with the unnamed guitarist, who he spotted on the other side of the room 

"hey, um, i'm andy.. andy hurley." andy stated. "you played really well tonight"   
soft brown eyes looked into andy's. "hey thanks man.. i'm joe trohman" the boy smiled. he had a light blue colombia t-shirt on, ripped blue jeans, and topped it all off with a lip ring. they carried on a small conversation about music before joe interjected.  
"oh, uh, shit" joe gasped softly in surprise, as he watched andy's eyes turn from dark brown to a warm, cloudly grey.   
"dude, um, your eyes just changed color," joe mumbled, once-sienna eyes now a crystal blue.  
andy raised his eyebrow and let out a soft chuckle. "i could say the same about you, joe. yours are blue now"   
in that moment, both boys felt like they had known each other since they were in pampers.  
joe gasped once again out of surprise, nearly spitting out his drink.   
"does that um. mean were, like, soulmates? like everybody says?" joe questions, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"i guess so," andy smiles, taking joe's free hand in his own. "you wanna get out of here, get to know each other better? since were soulmates and all.." andy chuckles.  
"id love to." joe blushed, following andy as he was lead out of the venue.   
the boys eventually found themselves in a field across from the venue, the only sound acompanying them being cars and crickets.

"so, why did you change your hair so much?" andy questioned, lazily intertwining their fingers.  
joe sighed, his chin resting on his knees. "well, i dyed my hair unique colors to hopefully meet my soulmate one day. i dont even remember all the colors, to be completely honest. ive just been lonely and i guess i was super anxious to meet that special someone." joe continued, "i changed it back to my natural color earlier today because i guess i just kinda gave up. but, i guess i finally did find my someone." joe blushed, giving andy's hand a soft squeeze.   
andy smiled, leaning to rest his body against joe's softly.   
"i never changed mine because i didnt think id ever find someone" andy whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.  
"and i remember all your colors. blond, blue, pink, and finally back to your natural color. they were all beautiful. i took pictures of my eyes everytime."   
andy smiled at the memories of waking up each of those mornings in complete shock.   
joe's lips curved into a shy smile, his head partially resting on andy's shoulder.   
"thats so cute, andy." joe giggled. "just like you"    
andy's face immedietly flushed, before locking gazes with joe.   
"your natural eyes are so beautiful," andy murmured, his voice soft.   
"same to you." joe replied, before connecting his lips with andy's in a gentle kiss.  
andy sighed in relaxation, relishing in the warmth of joe's pierced lips against his own, as he melted at joe's touch of his hand against his cheek.   
joe broke the kiss slowly, blue eyes fluttering open. andy breathed softly, his face now softened.   
"i havent really known you for too long, but i can tell im really gonna love you," andy smiled gingerly.  
"love you too" joe chuckled, wrapping andy in a hug.


End file.
